Team SuperStar Adventure - Night of CarnEvil
by Superstar 112
Summary: See what happens when 4 kids from different worlds came to a creepy cemetery and found a mysterious tombstone that turns the place into a scary Carnival, filled with zombies and monsters. This contain a number of swearing, blood, guts, etc. Happy Halloween 2014!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"When the moon is full and trees are bare, walk through the cemetery if you dare._

_Where Skeletons rot and corpses fester, locate the tomb with the skull of the jester._

_Feed him the token all shiny and new, It is then that CarnEvil will return for YOU."_

_-Local Legend_

_Greely Valley, Iowa_

It was dark and cold outside. An old, battered tractor, dragging a large wagon behind it with the words "Spooky Sam's Ghost Tour" painted on its side, creaked its way through a cemetery.

"Come on, come on...I know you're here."

"Uh... Remind me why you all bring me here?"

Here on the tour, we find Hamtaro Haruna, the local Ham-Ham Boy and the Leader of Team SuperStars, along with his teammates and best pals, Pikachu, Kirby, and Squirtle of Team Go Getters Hamtaro glanced at Pikachu who feels uncomfortable for this sudden Halloween night. "The tomb of Ludwig Von Tökkentäkker, the main reason why I dragged you guys here to this dingy hellhole of a town." He said as Hamtaro immediately went back to scanning the area.

Then Pikachu replied, "But it's only a legend, Hamtaro."

Squirtle sighed. "I doubt we'll find it here."

"I heard ya." Pikachu muttered.

"Hey, we're here!" Said Kirby.

"About time..." Pikachu muttered.

"...And on your left is the restin' place of Ludwig Von Tökkentäkker where the legend..." said the tour guide, Spooky Sam.

Hamtaro and the rest of his team jumped off of the wagon, unbeknownst to the other passengers and crept away. A full moon glared down at the three friends as they approached a certain gravestone.

Hamtaro stopped as he found the large tombstone which read Ludwig von Tökkentäkker 1898; atop the tombstone stood what indeed looked like the disembodied skull of a jester with the typical jester hat and collar but, unusually, the jester's mouth was wide open revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth and it still seemed to have eyes although they were closed. Another feature of note was that the jester's mouth seemed to have a slot fit for a large coin.

"Here it is, the grave of Tökkentäkker..." said Hamtaro.

"I don't know Hamtaro, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean what if the legend is true?" Squirtle asked to his Leader, sounded alittle scared.

"We won't know if we find out." Hamtaro answered. "Hmm... let's see..." As Hamtaro examins the tombstone, he found a large golden token inside a small, half-cup slot jutting out from the tombstone just beneath the inscription. "What's this?"

Pikachu blinked. "A Token?"

"What's a token doing here?" Squirtle asked.

The coin showed an image of what looked like a smiling demon with its mouth wide open, on top of the coin was inscribed the word CarnEvil, on the center and split by the demonic image was the year 1898, and on the bottom it read Admit One.

"Hmm..." Hamtaro looks at it and looks at the jester skull. "I wonder..."

"Er..." Said Squirtle, shuffling nervously from side to side. "If the legend ISN'T true, then we're just wasting our time here..."

"Ooh... are you scared Squirtle?" Pikachu asked, grinning evilly.

"No, I am not!" Squirtle snapped back.

"Well, I hope the legend is true, because it sure beats standing here." Kirby said.

Hamtaro nodded as he insert the token in the jesters mouth and almost instantly, its eyes lit up with an unearthly glow, its mouth snapped shut and it flew off of the tombstone. Our heroes jumped back in surprise.

"Weeeeee, hahahahahahaha" laughed the jester head as it flew off the grave and around the cemetery. Everywhere it flew a part of the legendary CarnEvil popped out of the ground. The ground then began to shake, and great cracks ripped through it. Out of the ground appeared a Haunted House, a roller coaster (the Slay Ride from Rickety Town) and a Freak Show, as well as a shooting gallery. The 4 friends looked up and saw a monstrous, winged zeppelin hovering high them. On top of the shooting gallery, a tall man appeared.

"Welcome to…CarnEvil!" he announced in a German accent before laughing maniacally.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Haunted House

**Chapter 1 - The Haunted House**

"Heke?! What's going on?!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"I don't know..." Pikachu said.

Then a evil laugh came to him as they saw Tökkentäkker on top of the Shooting Gallery. "Greetings you fools... I am Ludwig von Tökkentäkker!"

"So you're Tökkentäkker!" Hamtaro shouted as he and the others were ready to fight.

The man chuckled. "A little eager are ve? Don't you vant to have a little fun before you spoil everything?"

"By the sound of his voice and his German accent I'm guessing he's an old German guy." Squirtle said, identifying the crazy old.

"Hehehehe... Go on, enjoy ze carnival and then come down to ze Big Top for the main event!" Tökkentäkker declared, throwing something down and disappearing behind a smoke screen.

"Huh? He's gone?!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Okay so... the legend is true" said Hamtaro, caused Pikachu, Kirby & Squirtle to fall down anime style.

"SEE I TOLD YOU! BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! YOU JUST HAD TO PROVE MY POINT!" yelled Pikachu, making an angry anime face.

"Okay I'm sorry... you don't have to yell at me!" Hamtaro said, apologizing to him while sweat dropping.

"Heeheehee..." Just then as they heard the sound of a mysterious laughter, the skull Jester, Umlaut, flew around the four friends. "You four are trapped here, like rats! What are you going to do about it? Heeheehee!" Umlaut giggled as he disappeared. Hamtaro looked over at the shooting gallery. There were 4 handguns laying on the counter.

"We'll just fight our way out," said Hamtaro. He turned to his pals. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Pikachu agrees as he picks a gun. Both Kirby and Squirtle already had their games ready in their hands. The 4 of them were finally ready for some action.

"So, where do we go first?" Squirtle asked. There were three choices; Haunted House, Rickety Town and Freak Show.

"Let's do the Haunted House first," said Hamtaro.

"Yeah!"

The team ran off into the carnival while up in the airship Ludwig was watching them through his monitors

"So they wish to leave so soon, I don't think so" said Ludwig "Umlaut!"

"Yes master?" said the jester head

"Keep an eye on them, and don't hurt them just yet. I want to see how far they go" said Ludwig

"Yes my master, I won't disappoint you." said Umlaut as he vanished down into the carnival

"Those foolish creatures will never see the light of day again." said Ludwig

*Dark Void*

"Welcome to the Haunted House.

Meet a ghoul who lost her head.

If you'd like to stay and join us,

You're always welcome — alive or dead!"

Huahaha! Ahahahahahaha!"

The 4 Heroes pushed through the gates leading into the front lawn of the Haunted House. Almost instantly they were greeted by an ugly, moaning zombie.

"Let's go guys!" Hamtaro raised his his guns and shooting the zombie in the head and arm. The zombie's head exploded into blood as its rotted arm flew off before it fell to the ground, dead.

"Thunderbolt!" Shouted Pikachu as he shoots an Electric thunder attack on the bats. Then they ran to the base of the stairs. Hamtaro jumped at a slight sound and drew his weapons when a coffin emerged from the ground and opened its top half, revealing nothing but a neon red sign over it which said Tickets.

"Uh... do we need tickets?" Squirtle asked, but didn't get a reply.

They ran up the stairs, firing wildly and reducing the zombie on top to a bloody torso with legs until Squirtle shot it down. "Well that was easy..." He said as he and the others examined the mansion.

The mansion looked like a much bigger version of the miniature with a blue and red color scheme along with a heavily dilapidated look. To the right was a sloping, double-door passage and opposite that was what looked to be the mansion's entrance. It had a small porch with pillars and a small roof. A rail ran between the two entrances.

"Wow, this place is scary." Squirtle said, shaking.

"Don't remind me..." Pikachu said, feeling uneasy.

"Guys! Incoming!" Hamtaro shouted out as they were being swarmed by angry bats. They all screamed as the bats clawed, bit, and screeched, and one even flew into Kirby's open mouth. But the pink star warrior simply swallowed it and became Bat Kirby!

"Ahahaha! Meet my newest Copy form... Bat Kirby!" He exclaimed. Pikachu, Hamtaro & Kirby just stared. Kirby then proceeded to menace the vampire bats until they were forced to fly away, shrieking. "Haha!" Kirby said triumphantly. He discarded his bat ability and put it into his Ability Bag so he could use it later whenever he wished.

"I didn't konw you have new forms!" Hamtaro said, amazed.

"Well, when it comes to copy abilities, I can discover more of them." Kirby replied, as the doors to the right opened and a flaming three-wheeled car that looked like something out of the early 20th century rolled out and passed in front of them before tipping over at the turn near the entrance.

They continued to the entrance. But, before he could open the double doors, a zombie kicked down the left door and lumbered towards them. Hamtaro shot it dead before collecting its egg and continuing into the mansion.

Inside the entrance was an arching hall that led to the foyer which, at the end of the hall, had a stand to the left and a door to the right. Kid slowly walked in, his guns raised and ready, looking for any signs of attack while following the rail embedded in the ground. He hoped it would lead to a possible exit.

"Bwaaaaaaaar! We shall kiiiiiiiiiill you!" they screamed. Then our heroes just shot the ghouls and they died.

"Well, so far, so good," Pikachu said. The team then proceeded through the front door. But once they got in, they heard a horrible snarl. Turning around, they saw a big, tall monster with an iron mask and a Gatling Gun attached to its left arm. And it was also on fire.

"I IS HAMBONE!" it roared. "Me kill yew!"

"Heke?! What the hell is that thing?" Hamtaro shouted as the monster, Hambone, continued shooting at the floor and wall near him.

"I don't know, but we better get rid of it fast," Squirtle said before Hamtaro nodded and turned the corner once the firing stopped and began shooting at the creature.

"OK! We'll Mr. Hambone, but we can't stay and chat," said Kirby. The three turned around. Iron bars blocked their way deeper into the house.

"Okay, then...um..."

"ME KILL YEW LIEK YEW IS BUGS! ROAR!" Hambone screamed, firing off his Gatling Gun. The Gatling Gun's bullets bounced off of the walls and ceilings. The 4 heroes dodged as best as they could, but still suffered the occasional hit. Squirtle managed to protect himself a little bit thanks to his shell but he still got hurt, and Hamtaro relied on his speed for his own fist to dodge the bullets but was hit by an occasional stray one. The bullets, however, didn't hurt Kirby. They simply bounced off of his rubbery body. Hambone laughed like a crazy guy.

"You no win! You get hurted! HAHAHA!"

Kirby, fed up, finally started shooting Hambone. The big guy roared with pain.

"Ow! Graaaaah! Arrgh!"

Kirby continued his vicious onslaught until Hambone fell over backwards, dead. The iron bars disappeared, allowing further passage into the Haunted House.

"Let's go, you guys," said Kirby, and the three went further into the Haunted House.

A little further into the Haunted House, the trio were in what appeared to be a living room.

"Well, what a generic haunted house," said Kirby. Zombies shuffled towards our heroes, growling, but were quickly slain. Then the closet door flung open.

Then a knife-wielding zombie stumbled out of the closet, but it tripped and fell on its own knife and died.

"That was unpleasant..." Hamtaro said.

They continued shoot down the Zombies down as they procceed to the dark hallways where hands burst through the walls trying to grab them.

"AH! Leave me alone!" Squirtle screamed as he fired his Water Gun attack on them. "Why is it always up to me?" He muttered.

Team SuperStars proceeded and came upon a narrow, winding hall with hands sticking out of the wall at head-height, trying to claw at whatever passed by. Hamtaro ducked and rushed through the corridor, the hands barely touching him as he soon made it out. At the end of the hall he found the upper half of a corpse beneath a large, webbed hole in the wall. To the left of this passage was a long, dark hall dripping with blood. To the right was a pair of blood-soaked kitchen double doors. The corpse itself was that of a man. His face was frozen in fear while his torso was seemingly eaten with some flesh missing and the ribs sticking out.

Before Hamtaro could comment, a giant spider appeared out of the hole and attempted to jump on him but he shot it and completely destroying it.

"Giant spiders? This place is just getting silly now," Kirby joked before they heard a familiar cry.

"Come on let's go!" Hamtaro said as he and the rest of the Team were interrupt by interrupted as a very familiar voice roared through the dark hallway in front of them.

They turned to the left hall and saw the monster from earlier run out from the darkness. He seemed slightly bigger this time and his chain gun had been replaced by a cannon. The cannon fired off strange skull-like projectiles which Kid shot at, causing them to explode.

"I KILL YEWS NOW! BUHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone gasped.

"Shit!" Hamtaro said. "I thought we killed his ass!"

"Let's kill it again!"

They started shooting at Hambone again, but they didn't seem to do much damage. It then began to mount and fire its cannon. Pikachu quickly shot it in the face, causing it to recoil. The shot to the face broke the monster's mask, revealing a hideously burned and deformed, skull-like visage. Despite their heavy barrage, it managed to fire off three more skulls. They continued to shoot him down as he rampages through the Dark Hallway, trying to kill them, but it back fired when he got killed in the process.

"Phew! Thank God he's dead!" Pikachu said, releved.

"Come on let's go!" Hamtaro said as they ran to next room.

Inside they found a wide open kitchen with a long counter, a fridge and a sink directly in front of them. To their right, they saw a shelf with various broken china next to a large fireplace and a table with two zombies eating a corpse directly in front of it.

"Eww..." Kirby and Hamtaro said, disgusted.

"Disgusing..." Pikachu and Squirtle said in the same state as Hamtaro and Kirby.

They then got out of their "gross out" state and killed the two zombies before looking left and seeing another zombie hacking at a severed limb on a butcher's block; a bucket full of severed limbs sat in front of the block. Behind the zombie was a 19th century stove. A zombie in a chef's hat was standing over it and cooking something. Hamtaro

nearly became sick as he caught the scent of burning flesh and, upon actually looking around, realized that the entire tile floor and the walls near the butcher's block were covered in blood.

Kirby killed the other two zombies wanting to get out as quickly as possible. They followed the rail in the floor to an incline at the end of the kitchen, which led to a set of double doors. Hamtaro then pushed through and found himself back in the foyer from before. A single zombie wandering about.

"Hmmm, I wonder where we go next?" Pikachu asked, dispatching the zombie.

"Maybe we should go-" suddenly the trap door opened up again and a bear-sized spider came rushing out, snatching up Squirtle and crawling upstairs.

"Squirtle!" Hamtaro and Pikachu cried as Kirby ran upstairs after the spider, following it down a winding hall with double doors. He managed to suck up the knife that was left from the kitchen and transformed into Cutter Kirby and managed to twice upon reaching an intersecting corridor, killing it and causing it to drop Squirtle.

"Are you alright?" Kirby asked, worrying as he transformed back and rushed up to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Squirtle responded with a groan.

Then another one of the huge spiders came crawling down the hall and attempted to jump at them but Hamtaro shot it to pieces.

"Thanks Hamtaro!" Kirby thanked him as he and Pikachu arrived.

Shortly afterwards, there was a loud creak and Kid turned to see a portrait of a white woman fall forward on a mechanism, revealing a red-lit hidden passage that lead upwards. Curious, they crawled up the passage and, after getting passed a false wall on another mechanism, found himself in an attic. The attic was small and mostly empty with only an empty wardrobe, a red trunk and shelf with some dusty books but what really caught Kid's eye was a hole in the roof.

Climbing out and onto the slanted roof, he quickly jumped onto a nearby platform which turned out to be a widow's walk between the mansion's spires. Looking down, Hamtaro could see a second graveyard and a large mausoleum in the center of it. He turned around and was confronted with a wraith barreling towards him. The wraith managed to scratch Hamtaro's other shoulder with its sharp claws before he shot it down.

"Aw man! I swear these things are just popping out of thin air," Hamtaro complained as he examined his injured shoulder. Luckily, the scratch was only shallow but it still bled.

"You sure you're going to be fine?" Squirtle asked with mild concern. Hamtaro nodded.

Hamtaro decided to head into one of the spires to see if there was a way down when one of the cars came out and pushed him off the roof and into an open grave below. He hit the ground with a grunt, along with Pikachu, Kirby & Squirtle. Upon sitting up in the open grave, he noticed a tombstone over it which read Rest in Pieces.

"Cute," he groaned weakly as he got out of the grave and assisted Pikachu while Kirby flies up out of the grave and Squirtle climbs out.

"That was quite a fall, Hamtaro" Kirby pointed out as Hamtaro stretched.

"Oh, please I fall in steep places then this." Hamtaro reassured, oking at the large mausoleum he saw from the roof. The mausoleum had four entrances over it, all blocked by iron gates, and a crest of two axes crossing over one another. Suddenly, Hamtaro felt a strong presence as pink energy surrounded the mausoleum.

"What the?" Hamtaro said as this was about to happened.

"I am Evil Marie!" a distorted, feminine voice declared, one of the gated entrances blew out and a ghoulish woman floated out. She was a tall and pale, very well-endowed woman clothed in a pink, corset Victorian dress. A blue bow tied around her waist, and a tall powdered wig sat atop her head. Her face wore a toothy grin with sharp teeth and she had a visible, bleeding scar across her neck. She wielded a bloody axe, she held with her crimson-stained hands.

Here is their reaction... Hamtaro's nose dripped a small trail of blood as he saw the woman in a pink dress with her bouncy breast hovering over him, Pikachu got his eyes widen and a small amount of blood drip from his nose, Kirby, having a same reaction as Pikachu and Hamtaro, and Squirtle... (uh... the same thing with the 3 said heroes). Then the women flew over and started slashing at them with her gory axe. They regained their composure and started shooting at her before she could swing. She let out an almost aroused noise as she teleported far up into the air and behind him.

"Where she's go?" Squirtle looked back and forth.

"Squirtle, behind you!" Pikachu called and Squirtle turned to see Evil Marie start throwing axes at him, which he quickly dodged by dropping his head to his shell, but not before one could graze his arm. He grunted as he poured fire into her, causing her dress to visibly rip and deteriorate before she let out another odd noise and teleported again.

"Whoa..." Squirtle responded. He turned and saw her running towards a nearby bridge.

"AH! Water Gun!" Cried Squirtle as he shoots his water blast attack at her then he quickly circled around the mausoleum and to the other side of the short bridge where they met up and began to fight again.

Evil Marie licked the back of her axe head before she started slashing at Hamtaro once more, occasionally nicking him on the arm. Then Pikachu shot her with full force with his "Thunderbolt" attack, along with Kirby who transformed into Fire Kirby due to the fire, and Hamtaro who uses his machine gun to shoot her down. Her dress eventually gave way to a black leather belt corset which caused not Squirtle's nose to bleed more heavily but also affected Hamtaro, Pikachu and Kirby.

After taking some heavy fire, Evil Marie then teleported over an obelisk-shaped grave and summoned a pillar of blue energy as she cackled.

Hamtaro drew a bead on her and continued his barrage while Evil Marie fired blue balls of energy at him, which he either dodged or shot down. As he concentrated on hitting Evil Marie, a ball of energy blindsided him and hit him in the chest. It knocked him onto his back and to near unconsciousness as Evil Marie laughed.

"Hamtaro, get up!" Pikachu cried. Hamtaro barely managed to sit up and aim Marie.

"Come on, you can do it!" Kirby cheered as Hamtaro fired one last shot at Evil Marie, hitting her right in the face and blinding her with her own blood.

The blue energy pillar disappeared and Evil Marie cried out as she fell forward onto the obelisk gravestone. It impaled her through the stomach, killing her. Her blood began trickling down the obelisk and into a small pond around it. The pond and a nearby creek were stained red.

The last thing Hamtaro saw before he passed out was Evil Marie's strangely pink soul emerging from her body.


	3. Chapter 2 - Rickety Town

**Chapter 2 - Rickety Town**

Hamtaro groaned as he awoke, seeing Pikachu, Kirby & Squirtle were looking down on him with worried expressions on their faces.

"What Happened?" Hamtaro asked, till he sat up and slowly got to his feet before looking around, finding that they were back at the Shooting Gallery.

"You were knocked out by Marie's last attack, and then we managed to get you here." Kirby answered.

"But, did we get back here?" Hamtaro asked again.

"We don't know..." Said Pikachu, confused.

"Probably because we got teleported." Squirtle explained.

"I see; well then I guess we should move on to the next…attraction," Hamtaro said with clear disdain in his tone.

"Don't you think we should rest? Especially after that beating you took..." Pikachu suggested.

"No, we need to keep moving. Besides, I should be fine; I've rested up, and I should be sharper than ever," Hamtaro declared.

"If you say so," Pikachu said.

"Just be careful!" Kirby said to him as they approached the Shooting Gallery once more, the curtain rising to reveal that the Haunted House has disappeared from the lineup which left Rickety Town and the Freak Show.

"Where should we go?" Hamtaro questioned.

"I guess we'll go to Rickety Town next for good sake," Squirtle said. He cocked one of the guns and shot shooting the small spinning Ferris wheel

*Dark Void*

What goes up must come down.

Now you're headed for Rickety Town.

Ride all the rides, have some fun,

Then eat your heart out on a sesame seed bun!

Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahaahahahahaha!

The team made it into Rickety Town. The entrance to Rickety Town was rather simple. It was a sign made up of a bunch of wooden planks tied together by ropes which were tied to two wooden poles. The sign, of course, said Rickety Town and was written rather crudely in bold black paint.

Upon entering, Hamtaro saw a large, wooden Ferris wheel next to a tall woodsman in the background. Immediately in front of him was the starting point of a wood-framed roller coaster. The roller coaster was surrounded by fake snow with a fully decorated Christmas tree propped up to the left and a red, snow-covered chimney to the right. Behind the roller coaster stood another red chimney and a giant sign constructed of large, white letters on Christmas light-covered wooden stilts. The white letters had what appeared to be red paint oozing from the top as if blood were running down them; the sign read Slay Ride. The coaster itself was a classic red sleigh with white, snow-like trimming.

"Is this a... Christmas ride?" Hamtaro asked, weirdly.

"Christmas in Halloween, seriously?!" Pikachu said.

"Man I hope we get to see Santa Claus!" Kirby said excitedly as they approached the sleigh.

"Do you really think Santa would be here in this scary place?" Squirtle asked.

Suddenly, a short, blue skinned, goblin-like creature emerged from the sleigh wearing a green, white-trimmed elf costume. The "elf" tried to stab Hamtaro with a candy cane with the tip sharpened to a point. Pikachu quickly responded by using his "Iron Tail" attack until it fell back and died, letting out a death cry that almost sounded like a quack.

"Well that was…unusual" Squirtle commented as he and the others got into the sleigh, pushing out the bloody corpse in the process.

The coaster started up, jerking forward before heading past four more red chimneys and up the long drop hill. At the top of the drop hill, there was a white platform with a roof shelter which ended where the drop was…or should've been. Upon reaching the top, the group found that the connecting track was missing leaving only a long fall. Hamtaro and Kirby jumped to the right as they quickly took Pikachu and Squirtle and jumped out of the coaster before it fell over the edge.

After getting off the sleigh, Hamtaro was immediately confronted with another "elf". This one tried to stab him with its shiv, but he quickly dodged and shot the creature, sending it off the side of the platform. They stood up and looked around.

"Hmmm, how are we going to get down?" Squirtle wondered aloud, peeking over the edge where the sleigh had fallen.

"Oh, how about the Ferris wheel?" Kirby suggested as Hamtaro turned and saw the huge, log-themed Ferris wheel with green-roofed cars which stood next to a large metallic Paul Bunyan statue.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Boss?" Pikachu asked with a hint of fear. Hamtaro responded with a sigh.

"It's the only other way I can see us getting down…" Hamtaro admitted. He walked back as far as he could; he rushed forward and jumped into one of the cars of the moving ride.

Hamtaro hit the floor of the car with a grunt. He winced, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Are you alright, Hamtaro?" Kirby asked as he floated near him. Hamtaro nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as the ride suddenly halted near the back of the giant metal statue.

Hamtaro and Kirby looked at the statue with their puzzled expression. The statue's head had a large hole in the back of it from which three large, flying insects emerged. The insects were about the size of a pigeon and had very large abdomens with stingers at the end as well as a set of pincers at the ends on their heads.

The insects came buzzing toward Hamtaro and attempted to bite and sting him. He shot two of them down before they could reach him. The third one, however, had escaped his sight. It revealed itself trying to biting his ear. But Kirby, transforming Fire Kirby, fried them into a crisp. Afterwards, the ride continued. They hopped off the car once it was at the ground platform.

Upon exiting the ride, he found himself in front of a row of what looked to be red and white colored shooting galleries. No one was manning them.

Then as he and Kirby, along with Pikachu and Squirtle who got off the ride, came up to a large sign in the middle of the gallery area. The sign had white letters on a blue background which read If you need assistance, look for…Mr. Smiley! And just beneath the words was the head shot of a man dressed like a 50's-style mechanic with a yellow officer's hat and a black bow tie. His skin was a putrid green and he had a vacant, toothy grin plastered on his face.

"He looks friendly," Kirby said with a sudden slight smile.

"He looks creepy," Squirtle commented in a mildly disturbed tone.

"I don't think he'd be of much assistance to us. Let's just try to avoid him," Hamtaro said as he turned around only to come face to face with Mr. Smiley himself. "GAH!" Hamtaro jumped.

Just as was implied in the picture, he was wearing a white mechanic uniform. A yellow patch on the right side of his chest read "Smiley" in black cursive letters.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Mr. Smiley asked in a cheerful tone.

"Um, could you point me to the nearest exit sir?" Hamtaro replied, slightly puzzled.

"I'm afraid there is no exit from CarnEvil, except for one thing…" he answered.

"And that might be...?" Hamtaro asked though the answer was already obvious.

"Death!" Mr. Smiley cheered before punching Hamtaro in the face, knocking him back a little.

"OW! Son of a...!" Hamtaro exclaimed, wiping his chin. He shot Mr. Smiley in the face. Mr. Smiley staggered as he attempted to dodge the bullets. He was not doing a very good job. It did not take long for him to fall down, dead in a pool of his own blood.

Past the gallery area, they found the entrance to a ride called Dino Rama to the right. The entrance was constructed to look like an arcing dinosaur rib with the letters in the sign also made to look like bone.

"I hope this is safe." Squirtle said.

To the left was a bunch of large brown stones with palm trees on top of them, a miniature volcano spewing yellow glowing lava, and a large Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton in the background.

"This doesn't seem so bad," Kirby commented before a tall, cartoonish dinosaur jumped out from behind the rocks and roared. The "dinosaur" seemed to resemble a Tyrannosaurus Rex but looked more like a man in a costume. It had bulging eyes, small but movable four-clawed hands, a maw full of sharp teeth, spikes on its back, and its entire body was a bluish-green.

Kirby quickly shot at the creature. Then spotted an Green Acid Bath backpack as he inhaled it and transform into Acid Kirby.

"Ok, this is new..." Hamtaro said with his eyes blinked.

Kirby used his "Acid Spit" attack on the "Dinosaur". It let out a pitiful roar before falling over dead. before they headed towards the Dino Rama. The ride itself consisted of three platforms, all spinning with two enormous, green dinosaur heads near the edges. Each platform had three rotating, spotted eggs, some of which opened to reveal seats. They walked past the entrance and timed the movements before jumping onto one of the platforms.

As they kept themselves steady and waited for it to move towards the other end, one of the eggs opened up and revealed another dinosaur. It began sliding towards him. Unfortunately, due to the movement of the ride, Hamtaro was unable to get a lock on it and had to jump to another platform to avoid it. He took a brief sigh of relief as the ride approached the other side. Just then, another dinosaur surprised him from behind and pushed him off the ride, causing him to land face-first in front of two more dinosaurs. Then Kirby blasted them with his "Acid Bubble" on more of them as he and 2 Pokemon jumped out of the ride.

"Well that was embarrassing…" Hamtaro admitted as he stood up and shot both of the dinosaurs, killing them.

"I don't know, I thought it was funny," Kirby said before chuckling when he changed back from his original form. Pikachu bopped him on the head with his tail.

"Now's not the best time to be making fun of our leader," Pikachu scolded him.

After then, they turned to see a food court and, just beyond that, the rest of the roller coaster. Kirby's eye sparkled as big as he sees a food court. "Whoa, this place has everything!"

"Hold your horses Kirby, don't eat just yet." Pikachu said to him.

They proceeded to run down the three arches formed by giant, leaning forks, advertising food on top of them. Once they entered the food court, he took a quick look around. It consisted of a red and white color scheme. Picnic tables were set here and there, with a black pole in the center which displayed red and white checkered banners.

There were only four stands: a corn dog stand, a pizza stand, a burrito stand, and a fried chicken stand. Each had a large version of their served food on top. They each were manned by a short, green kid with a skull-like face, wearing an orange and yellow fast food uniform. Upon making his entrance, they all began to throw food at Hamtaro.

"GAH! DUCK!" Hamtaro quickly said as he, Pikachu and Squirtle ducked from the food fight. But Kirby had other plans... he attempts to eat all the food they're throwing.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Hamtaro growled, ducking and running through the food court. He did not want to waste his time with these minor nuisances. He managed to make it through without harm, but then he heard something.

"Clean up on aisle seven!" a cracking voice shouted, causing Hamtaro to turn and face it. He was met with the skeleton kid from the burrito stand, who threw the food of choice at him. But missed thanks to Kirby who ate it. "Thank you!" Kirby shouted as he shot at the skeleton kid. When he was done, there was nothing but a bloody pulp.

Immediately outside of the food court, there was a large, green building with read pillars, boarded up windows, a garage door at the entrance, and a red neon sign which read 'Gar ge'. Hamtaro stopped for a moment and looked up at the sign with confusion before realizing that the 'a' in Garage had fallen off.

"Apparently all these zombies can't be bothered with maintenance," Hamtaro commented.

"Well it is called Rickety Town for a reason…" Kirby replied before they proceeded into the ride, the garage door opening automatically.

Inside, they found a figure-eight track with two large gas pumps in the center of each turn. The walls were covered in black and white checker patterns, and the ceiling was nothing but black arches with lights on them. On the track itself, there was an empty red bumper car and three Mr. Smileys in blue bumper cars circling the track.

"I'm guessing this is a bumper car ride?" Kirby asked.

"I think so." Hamtaro answered.

"Well, stop yamming and start driving!" Pikachu shouted as Hamtaro started the car with Pikachu sitting next to him, along with Squirtle and Kirby who sits by the top of the car.

Hamtaro drove around the track, casually, before the Mr. Smileys took notice and began to converge on the Hamtser, the 2 Pokemon and the Star Warrior, one by one. The first one tried to drive up next to them and hit them with a wrench, but Kirby shot him in the face and quickly collected his soul. The second one tried to ram them from behind, but he was gunned down and sent off the track.

"These guys aren't so tough," Pikachu said triumphantly. Suddenly, the third one rammed them from the side, causing all 3 Heroes to fall over onto Hamtaro and blinded him.

The sudden impact and the end result caused him, in his panic, steer the bumper car off the track and through a wall; this sent 3 warriors tumbling over it. Pikachu groaned as he managed to stand up, while Hamtaro groaned in the seat .

"You okay?" Squirtle asked.

"A little." Hamtaro answered as he hold his hip. "Now I know how Elder-Ham feels when he gets back pains."

"Hey look!" Kirby said, changing back and pointing ahead. In front of them was another section of the Slay Ride; the sleigh was perched at the start of the hill and with a ladder that conveniently led up to it.

"Let's move on then," Hamtaro said, getting out of the bumper car.

The coaster started up once more and headed up the hill, going through two large flaming wreaths. It reached the top of the hill where he could see that the ride ended in a large white dome with a huge reindeer on top.

"Oooooo, I bet that's where Santa is!" Kirby said excitedly before the coaster sped down the coiling track, through a pair of wooden doors, and into the dome.

"Let's hope so..." Squirtle said, quivering with joy.

Inside the dome, there was what looked to be an ice skating rink with fake snow, and what could have been toy workshops dotting the landscape with clearly painted pine trees on the walls. The dome itself was decorated to look like a starry winter sky with faux snowflakes. At the center of the dome was an incredibly tall Christmas tree with various presents stacked underneath it. The tree itself was adorned with huge, round ornaments and a bright, yellow star on top.

"Oh Santa! Where are yooooou?" Kirby called.

"Oh Santa!" Squirtle cried out.

"Santa, where are you?" Hamtaro called out

"I'm sorry to say, boys, but Santa is not here," an odd Santa-like voice replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pikachu asked, confused.

"Well you see…" the tree suddenly spun around. It revealed a large staircase leading up to a red throne. "My name is Krampus!" the man atop the throne said in a now growling voice. He jumped down in front of the group.

The man in question was a tall, fat man wearing a blue Santa outfit and a white beard that was tied at four places. He also wore two sets of antlers on his head, a pair of long ones at his temples and another, shorter pair at the top. His hands were a pair of long, sharp, brown claws bursting from his green gloves. He carried a large burlap sack and got around on golden, spiked skates attached to his black boots.

"I'll stuff your stocking!" Krampus shouted as he started slashing at Kirby with his huge claws, he dodged his claws, but he tripped on the ice and slid into one of the workshops. With an annoyed grunt, he managed to get back and start firing on Krampus, hitting him and causing him to bleed with every shot that hit.

"Jack Frost!" he cried out as he skated towards Kid, dodging some of the shots. He tried to swing at him with his heavy sack.

Hamtaro skates through the ice and attack him with his "Ham-Ham Headbutt" on his chest. Then Pikachu uses his "Quick Attack" on him.

"Here, about Skull Bash!" Squirtle charge in and slams Krampus with his strong head of his.

Hamtaro then noticed his opponent's chest was starting to bleed heavily and began focusing on it. Krampus responded by trying to slash at him again, barely managing to graze him as Kirby slid far away, attempting to put some distance between them.

"How about a nice lump of coal?" Krampus said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a large black rock and throwing it at them.

"No thanks, I've been good this year," Hamtaro responded before jumping up and kicking it back at him. The hunk of rock hit Krampus in the chest with an audible crack and a cry of pain.

"Not nice!" Krampus yelled as the lump of coal collapsed his chest, revealing his heart. Kirby, seeing an opportunity and transforms into Ice Kirby due to the fake snowflakes, began to slide towards him as Krampus did the same, his claws outstretched and ready to strike. Once they met, Kirby then blasted his Ice Spear attacks into Krampus' open wound and fired rapidly. Krampus cried out in pain. His heart ruptured and he fell back, letting out one last cry of agony before dying. Kirby panted as he sat on the ground. Krampus' dark blue soul rose up from his corpse, and it started to snow.


	4. Chapter 3 - Freak Show

**Chapter 3 - Freak Show**

Hamtaro panted as he stood up and looked over the bloody corpse of Krampus.

"Finally he's dead..." Kirby said as he changes back to Normal Kirby.

"Whew!" Was Squirtle's response.

"So... how are we going to get back to the shooting gallery?" Pikachu asked while Hamtaro caught his breath.

"I'm not su-" Before he could finish, they were suddenly in front of the shooting gallery once more as if they were teleported the instant they blinked. The four of them seemed to jump at once upon realizing what had just happened.

"Well that was eerie…" Pikachu commented sweat dropped, Kirby, Hamtaro and Squirtle both nodded before approaching the shooting gallery.

The curtain drew back to reveal that the Ferris wheel representing Rickety Town had disappeared; all that was left was the strange face looking left and right while its mechanical jaw opened and closed periodically, representing the Freak Show.

"Let's go then," Hamtaro said before Pikachu, Kirby and Squirtle changed back into their weapon; he then shot the odd face.

The group was once again floating in the purple and black swirling void as the jester's skull appeared again.

"It's the Freak Show, the Freak Show,

See the strange and bizarre.

Step right up; we'd love to see you;

Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaha!

They arrived at the entrance to the Freak Show looked like a larger version of the model at the shooting gallery — save for the words Freak Show written in glowing orange and yellow letters on the front of the face's straw hat and the looping audio of a man with a strange accent saying: "Step right up! It's the Freak Show!" while advertisements for various attractions surrounded it. Within the face's slow-moving mouth was a spinning tunnel with a yellow and red pattern.

They timed the mouth and quickly jumped inside as soon as it opened wide enough, finding himself spinning inside the tunnel as if he were in the tumble cycle of a dryer. "Woah! Dizzy, I'm getting dizzy!" Hamtaro yelled.

They eventually managed to jump out, feeling a little dizzy and sickened.

"Remind me to never go in one of those ever again," Hamtaro said, stumbling only slightly as he regained his balance and looked down. He saw that he appeared to be on a huge tongue. Hamtaro turned around and took a step back, seeing that the other side of the entrance was the visage of the jester's skull with the tunnel being inside its open mouth.

"Well that's not creepy at all," Hamtaro sarcastically said, turning and checking out the first part of the Freak Show.

Directly in front of him was a long stage stretching across most of the area. Its background was made up mostly of curtains and advertisements. To the left of the stage was a small red and white striped tent with a darkened entrance. The area was dotted with extended wooden benches, some facing the main stage while others faced two stages to the far left and far right of the main stage.

The stage to the far left was a small stage with a frame and a large curtain with an image on it. The curtain's image depicted a bald, yellow man with a goofy grin wearing an orange leotard with what looked like a vague black shape of a frowning face along with orange gloves. The man was missing most of his teeth and was sticking his tongue out, but what was most striking about him was the fact that the lower half of his body did not have legs — in fact he had a second torso that looked exactly like the upper torso only upside down due to their position. The man was offering a normal woman flowers while holding a visible knife behind his back while said woman recoiled in horror at the freak. Just above the scene was an orange banner that read Flap Jack in white letters.

"What the hell is that?!" Pikachu exclaimed as he saw the zombie, Flap Jack, in the open.

"Well that certainly does look unusual," Hamtaro commented sweat dropped.

"Yeah..." Squirtle added.

"I think they look kinda silly," Kirby said with a giggle.

The curtain suddenly rose to reveal Flap Jack, cackling as he flipped off the stage, his attached "brother" taking the top position upon landing in front of Kid and attempting to punch the young man. Hamtaro dodged and shot Flap Jack three times in the face, causing him to let out a loud choking sound before falling over, dead.

"Hmmm... He seemed to go down rather quickly for a guy with two heads… not that I care..." Hamtaro muttered. The lower jumped and tried to grab his leg, but Hamtaro only shot him in the face. "That's what I thought," said Hamtaro.

"Do you think there are more?" Squirtle asked just as two more Flap Jacks emerged from the small tent, one of whom was wielding a bloody wooden club with bent nails driven through it.

"I guess that answers my question," Squirtle said, knowing that would happen.

The two Flap Jacks ran up to Hamtaro and tried to hit him with their fists and club respectively. Pikachu managed to dodge the first one's club, but he was struck in the arm by second one's punches. He grunted before shooting the second one's lower head and causing him to fall. The both of them cackled as the first one continued to swing his club at Kirby. The Kirby jumped back and managed to inhaled the club and turns into Hammer Kirby to hit both of the heads with the hammer. The heads bled out over themselves, but they persisted in their attack.

"They seem a little too persistent," Kirby grumbled.

"Maybe they're just too stupid to stop?" Pikachu suggested. Hamtaro shot the second one until its head was a bloody pulp as it was approaching them. The second one was then shot in the chest until he keeled over and died.

Then they headed over to the second stage which was the same as the previous one except the curtain was different. The image on the curtain depict a very fat woman in a red dress with brown hair, a pink bow in the back of her hair and a long beard-and-mustache combo. She was holding a knife and a fork and looking down hungrily at a table which held a pie, a full roast chicken, and a plate of ham. Meanwhile, the banner above her read The Bearded Mama while two white circles with black text read Live and 700LBS respectively.

"Well, this should be interesting," Kirby said as he readied his weapon, expecting the worst.

The curtain raised to reveal a stage designed like a small bed room with a green bed, a large potted plant in the background and a lamp with a green shade behind the bed. The Bearded Mama was lying on the bed, dead. She was wearing a blue dress with a matching bow and her hair and beard remained despite her face being nothing but a skull. Her arms and legs were simply bloody stumps while what was left of her pale skin was covered in odd black dots. A section of her dress around her engorged stomach revealed rotten, torn away flesh and some of her ribcage. Hamtaro barely held back the bile that was desperately trying to escape as he turned away from the bloated corpse.

"Oh my God!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Holy crap!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"I don't even want to know what happened here," Squirtle said, barely holding back a disgusted shudder.

"Me either; let's move it," Hamtaro replied.

"Hamtaro, watch out!" Kirby shouted as a large maggot with a wrinkled human-like face sprung out from the corpse's mouth and flew towards his face. Hamtaro quickly shot it down, turning it into a bloody pulp.

"Let's get out of here before something else happens to make me to vomit," he said, turning left and heading towards a hall.

The hall was made up of two green and white striped curtains leading to a tall, cylindrical tent of a similar pattern with an entrance that resembled an oversized Venus flytrap. On the right curtain there was a red and yellow sign that said 'Fly Trap' and on the left was a similar sign which said 'This Way!' with a big red arrow pointing towards the entrance to the tower tent. Upon approaching the flytrap, it opened up and revealed what seemed to be a normal living room.

Hamtaro stepped inside and looked around, seeing a green armchair, a large wood-finished TV showing static, a fridge, a stool with a half-eaten pizza in its box, a calendar, and a door with a sign that read The Museum of the Slightly Curious.

"This doesn't seem so bad," Squirtle commented before a loud buzzing came to their attention.

"What's that noise?" Kirby asked before looking up and seeing three hovering creatures watching them.

"Bugs... why does it always had to be bugs?" Pikachu said, scared.

The creatures looked like giant flies, save for their heads which were large, egg-shaped human heads with pointed noses and large, bulging eyes. The fly-people started to dive bomb Hamtaro once he made his presence know. Hamtaro took out the first two but the third managed to fly up and scratch his shoulder before he shot its head off.

"Ugh, I'm starting to get sick of these freaks," Hamtaro snarled, rubbing the minor scratch.

The floor suddenly crumbled away, save for a narrow section which led to the museum, revealing a pit full of the wrinkle-faced maggots writhing in a strange yellow slurry. The team rushed and jumped into the museum before any of the maggots got the chance to jump at him.

"I hope that's the last we see of those things…" Squirtle said as they walked up to the museum's first attraction.

The first attraction was a yellow jar with a large, blue eye on a tall table with a sign that said Thing in a Bottle. Past it was the next few attractions such as an Egyptian sarcophagus; a shoe about the size of a small car with a sign that said World's Biggest Show; a blue mosaic skull with a red cranium and black balls in its eyes labeled Ancient Mystery Skull of Time; and a skeleton in a blue sailor's uniform with an eye patch inside a glass case, above him was a yellow sign that read Share a Laugh with Smiling Jack! 25¢.

"Well these certainly are interesting objects around here," Kirby said, taking a few items as suvers.

"At least they're not trying to kill us…" Pikachu grumbled.

"They're kinda neat," Kirby commented as they moved on to the next set of attractions.

The next set of attractions were a flea the size of a cat on a wooden pedestal labeled 80lb. Flea; a large white squirrel holding a bloody knifed labeled Mechanical Killer Squirrel 10¢; a huge block of ice with a short caveman inside labeled Frozen in Time; and finally a stuffed horse lacking a mane with a sign that said Horse Without a Mane. Past the stuffed horse was the exit where a Flap Jack emerged and ran up to Hamtaro while swinging his club.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you," Hamtaro commented before shooting the faces to a bloody pulp.

Outside the museum was a small arena with two wooden stands. In the center was a large spinning wheel with a skeleton strapped to it that had several knives imbedded in its chest. Next to the arena was a large, concrete tower which Hamtaro slowly walked around while looking up at it.

Then Squirtle spotted something and shouted to Hamtaro, "Look out!"

As he observed the tall structure, Hamtaro suddenly found himself on a green seesaw which suddenly launched him up into the air after a Flap Jack jumped off a platform on the building. At the top of the building was a glass dome which he and his teammates promptly smashed through before hitting a wooden platform and dropping his comrades off the platform, losing consciousness.

Hamtaro groaned as he woke up. An unusual monkey was standing on his chest. The monkey had a blue face, long sharp teeth, six legs and wore a red fez on its head. Upon finding out he was awake, the monkey proceeded to shriek and tried to maul Hamtaro before he punched it off the platform. Kid stood up and looked around to see that inside the tower was a monkey enclosure with various wooden platforms, ropes, tire swings and black metal bars scattered about as the monkeys moved and played about.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Hamtaro screamed.

"Hamtaro! Where are you?" a familiar voice called as Hamtaro looked down. He saw Pikachu, Kirby & Squirtle at the bottom of the tower.

"I'm up here!" Hamtaro called back, drawing the monkeys' attention. "What are you doing down there? Why haven't you tried coming up to find me?"

"The monkeys didn't seem to notice us like this, so we decided to wait for you!" Kirby called as the monkeys started climbing towards Hamtaro.

"Oh Great," Hamtaro said, jumping down onto a lower platform, and kicking off a monkey. Two more of the beasts climbed towards him on an overhead rope.

Hamtaro punched the first monkey on the rope before diving to a lower platform and kicking the second monkey as it tried to drop down on top of him. The monkeys were knocked unconscious as Hamtaro dropped down one more platform before getting to the ground and stood behind his comrades. He then shot at some of the monkeys before opening the iron gated door to the building and heading out. Some of the monkeys followed him out but scattered before he could fight them.

"Do you think those monkeys will come back to haunt us?" Squirtle asked.

"Nah, this is a pretty big place; I'm sure they'll find bananas or something," Kirby replied.

"Let's at least hope so," Hamtaro commented before walking up to the entrance of the next attraction.

Just outside of the monkey cage was a tall castle tower with a staircase that led up to a small drawbridge lit by two torches, the words Chamber of Horrors were written above of it in big glowing red letters. The draw bridge suddenly opened and a figure stepped out. The torchlight revealed the figure to be a tall, burly man wearing metal gauntlets, spiked shoulder pads, metal hooks, and leggings. The man had two heads, each of which had a single huge eye and a mouth with clearly missing teeth. The man's chest was dotted with three large eyes while the uncovered parts of his arms each had its own huge eye. The man wielded a massive claymore.

"I am Eyeclops!" he declared in a thick British accent before approaching Kid with his claymore drawn.

"Eyeclops?!" Hamtaro shierked.

"Must be a combination between a Cyclops and a Eye monster!" Squirtle exclaimed.

"Grr..." Hamtaro started firing at Eyeclops, but the shots were deflected with the claymore and gauntlets before trying to slash at the young hamster with the sword. Hamtaro and the gang dodged the attacks, managing to shoot one of the eyes on his chest. It popped, sending forth a spray of gore and eye puss.

Ow! me eye!" Eyeclops cried out in pain as he smacked Squirtle in the face with his free hand, knocking him to the ground.

"Squirtle!" Pikachu screamed, then glares at Eyeclops. "You'll pay for that! Volt Tackle!" Cried Pikachu as he charges in with the combination of a Quick Attack and a Thunderbolt that created an electric charge attack.

"Flame Charger!" Hamtaro charges in and attacks in with a flammable charge attack.

"Shepherd's Pie!" Eyeclops cried, clutching what remained of the damaged optic, while Hamtaro stood up and continued firing at him. The shots hit either the gauntlets or parts of his chest.

Squirtle groaned, "His accent is starting to get on my nerves," He said as he saw Eyeclops swung his sword in a vertical slash, he moved and managed to shoot another eye on his chest.

"Take this, Bubble Beam!" Squirtle fires his machine gun bubble attack on him, but Eyeclops used his sword to block the shots before charging at Squirtle, his right side forward. Squirtle backed up a bit before charging towards him as well.

"Hamtaro!" Squirtle shouted at him.

"Got it!" Hamtaro replied to him as he knows what he's thinking. They got within 3 feet of him before Squirtle throws Hamtaro as he unleashed his "Fire Buster" attack point blank at his eye, causing it to rupture and bleed.

"Bloody hell!" Eyeclops cried out before falling back, dead. His red soul slowly floated out a few moments later as Hamtaro landed on the other side.

"That was so cool!" Kirby cheered.

"At least now we can move on," Hamtaro replied as they entered the Chamber of Horrors.

Once inside, the drawbridge shut behind them and several bars rose from the floor and ceiling to cover it, making any chance of escape impossible. The hall was a typical medieval affair with torches strewn about the hallway, colorful tapestries hanging from the ceiling, and reinforced double doors lining the halls. Hamtaro walked down the hall, watching the doors carefully. He sighed in relief as he reached the end of the hall.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," he said just as he heard all the doors creak open. He turned to see that they were, indeed, open.

From one of the doors emerged a bald man wearing a leather loincloth and wielding a bloody sabre. His knees were cut open, revealing bloody flesh and bone. His face was covered in black leather straps pulling back his cheeks and eyelids so that it would seem he was smiling and keeping his eyes open. His stomach area, meanwhile, was being held open by hooked straps, revealing the muscles beneath the skin. The man twitched as he lumbered towards Hamtaro with his sabre drawn, every step seeming like another agonizing movement.

"Dear God... what is that?" Hamtaro wondered as the tortured man approached, erratically slashing his sabre about.

"I…don't know. I just... I just..." Squirtle said, shaking to his shell. Kirby looked scared and terrified by this.

"Kill it! Just Kill it!" Pikachu shouted at him by greeve. Hamtaro shot at the man, causing him to scream through his teeth before falling back and dying in a pool of blood.

"Well that was... freaky," Hamtaro said before moving onward. They both nodded

At the end of the hallway, there was a large, cylindrical area with an empty pillory which Hamtaro went around only to encounter a man with large rivets stuck in his arms and head. The top part of his head was obscured by a metal ring with a bloody hole that exposed his eyes. Pikachu quickly killed him by using his Thunderbolt attack.

Beyond the pillory was a wide open area with a doorway at the end. The area contained two cages hanging from the ceiling and chains on the wall, but it also contained two torture devices — both of them were occupied by the leather-strapped men. One was an iron maiden which quickly shut on its own, blood oozing out while the other was an electric chair which turned on at that moment. The man in the chair screamed, arching his back, and struggled to get out of his restraints.

Hamtaro quickly ran past them and into a large room that sloped off after a short distance into a bloody white tiled floor with a human-sized hole in the ground. A bloody corpse lay next to it while skeletons hung from the ceilings.

"I wonder where this leads..." Hamtaro wondered aloud before being pushed by one of the nailed men down the slippery tiles and into the hole, landing on a conveyor belt with a grunt.

Hamtaro stood up and looked around, seeing a row of three more conveyor belts coming out of tunnels. One was occupied by a leather-strapped man. The leather-strapped man, upon seeing Hamtaro, threw his saber at him. He dodged while resisting the urge to shoot him. Eventually the conveyor belts ended on a drop which led to another conveyor belt, rolling to a grinder. The leather-strapped man was quickly ground up into a bloody pulp before Hamtaro jumped off the conveyor belt.

Kirby, who changes into Laser Kirby, blasted them out of the way out of proportion.

On the other side of the grinder was a tube which fed the pulpy gore into a row of huge, blue bowls on another conveyor belt which fed each bowl one at a time. The bowls had purple rims with teddy bear and star designs on the outside. Pikachu divided between the bowls to reach the other side.

"I wonder what these bowls are for?" Hamtaro asked.

"I bet they are for a big baby around here!" Kirby replied.

"Come on, Kir. That'd just stupid," Pikachu said, not assumed.

"Yeah, it would be ridiculous," Squirtle said, agreeing to Pikachu.

"Hmph. You don't have to be so mean about it," Kirby said, feeling a little offended.

Hamtaro turned and saw a staircase which led up to a door that said EXIT in bright red letters. Hamtaro and the others smiled as he ran up the stairs and out the door. He found himself on a cliff overlooking a path that led to the right. Turning down the path, Hamtaro was suddenly jumped by the troop of monkeys from earlier. Hamtaro quickly shot them all before moving.

"Huh, what do you know?" Squirtle said in a slightly smug tone.

Hamtaro simply sighed and continued down the path, eventually coming upon a rickety looking bridge that led to the giant doors of a concrete coliseum. Upon approaching it, two giant dischargers near the top of the entrance and — on opposite sides — came to life. Electricity sparked within each of them as the doors opened.

"Uh... what is this? A playground or a collesium?" He asked.

"Uh… I have to say… both." Pikachu answered.

The inside of the coliseum looked like a giant sized version of a child's play area. The walls were purple with repeating designs of a cow jumping over the moon. There was a train track that circled the entire arena, and to the left, some huge building blocks stacked up, a bus and a house in the distance with some plastic people toys. To the right, there was what looked to be a gigantic crib. As they entered, a green two car train-one a platform the other the engine-with the jester's skull embedded into the front of the engine passed them by.

"Don't wake the baby!" it said in the jester skull's usual voice before the crib turned and rose straight up, facing Hamtaro and revealing its contents.

"Uh, Baby?" Squirtle said in a questionable look.

Inside the crib was a variety of wires and meters all hooked up to a metal dome which, after a brief spark, brought the colossal baby to life. The baby was at least 30 feet tall and seemed to be stitched together from various bits of flesh. It wore a white diaper and carried a skull-shaped rattle. It was missing its right eye.

"Oh... my... god!" Hamtaro/ Squirtle/ Pikachu said, saying the 3 words each sentence.

"HA! I knew it! I knew I was right!" Kirby said in a self-congratulatory tone.

"I wish you weren't," Hamtaro replied as the baby started running towards them. They shot at it.

The baby continued careening towards them, Hamtaro's shots barely seemed to make it wince as it tried to smash him with its rattle.

"We're not getting anywhere with this!" Squirtle shouted.

"Quick! Into that house!" Hamtaro shouted as he, Pikachu, Kirby and Squirtle jumped out of the way and ran towards the house. The baby gave chase while Kid continued to pour fire into it. The baby knocked over the blocks, barely missing Hamtaro before he ran past the toy people and into the house. He managed to catch his breath. The house was pretty empty, save for a plastic couch and chair.

"How the hell are we going to beat that thing?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh I know! Let's give him a giant milk bottle!" Kirby suggested as they fall in anime style, except baby who tore off the roof.

"Not helping, Kirby!" Pikachu shouted as the baby started to vomit on them.

"Eww gross!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

They managed to avoid it but still got a little on his back while they ran out. They stumbled upon the train and quickly got on the platform, the train going with the baby in hot pursuit. Hamtaro kept firing at the baby, but he only caused its head to tilt back slightly while it kept swinging its rattle at him. Soon, they started to approach the crib, the bus from earlier somehow ended up on the tracks, causing the train to derail.

"Oh man!" Kirby muttered as he and his friend managed to jump off in time before the train jackknifed and rolled over, laughing as it crashed into the crib, causing the wires to come loose and flail about, sizzling and crackling like deadly snakes.

"That's it! The Crib! Push him in the crib!" Hamtaro cried

The baby positioned itself in front of the crib and started throwing giant rattles and safety pins at Hamtaro. He dodged and kept shooting at it, causing it to lean back but not quite push it into the wire. Everyone was doing their best to get this, but it's no use.

"Damn it. We need something more to push it in…" Hamtaro said.

"Look! What's that?" Squirtle shouted as Hamtaro looked to see the Warp Star flying down from the sky.

"The Warp Star!" Kirby said, excitedly.

"I was wondering where that went," Hamtaro said.

As the Warp Star flies to the others, Kirby jumps in and flies in his flying star rider and changes into Plasma Kirby and shoots his "Plasma Beams" at the baby, until it was almost landed to the crib.

"Alright we're almost there!" Hamtaro cheered. "Guys now!"

"VOLT TACKLE!"

"PLASMA STAR!"

"SKULL BASH!"

"FLAME CHARGER!"

They all combined their attacks and blasted the baby, knocking it back and causing it to make contact with the wires. Electricity surged through the baby's body, causing it to jitter and flail before its charred corpse stopped and crumbled to pieces. The baby's green soul rose out of its body as the Warp Star returned to Kirby.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Big Top (Part 1)

**Chapter 4 - The Big Top (Part 1)**

In the Airship, the Professor watching them from the monitor, defeating all of his creation.

"Unbelievable! Those wrecked brats ruin everything!" He said in his German accent. "No matter, the battle has just begun."

"Phew! Well at least we have the Warp Star back," Hamtaro commented.

"Yeah, that should make things a bit easier," Kirby replied.

"I wonder how long it'll be before we're-" but before Pikachu could finish, they were teleported back to the shooting gallery.

"I'll never get used to that," Squirtle groaned.

"Don't worry Squirtle, that was the last one before the Big Top, it should be over soon," Kirby reassured as Hamtaro and Pikachu nodded.

"And you were right Kirby," Hamtaro said, walking up to the shooting gallery. "Guess we should see if it's changed."

The curtains of the shooting gallery drew back to reveal that all three of the miniatures had disappeared. They stood there for a moment of confusion before a wooden cutout slowly began to rise out of the gallery. The cutout was painted and shaped to look like the upper-half of a clown — a gaunt white head, sunken eyes peering out, a red nose, and a blue pointed head tilted to the side. The words 'Get Ready!' were painted red on the clown's forehead. Before Hamtaro could comment, the group found themselves drifting in the black and purple void again.

*Dark Void*

You've made it to our main attraction,

The three-ring circus in the Big Top tent.

We hope our clowns will entertain you

Before making you the main event!

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Man I really getting tired of that guy..." Hamtaro grunted before he and the 3 heroes were dumped at the Big Top's entrance.

At the entrance, Hamtaro stood in front of a large, yellow wooden box with a window and small table mounted within. Above it the words Box Office were written in a variety of colored letters and styles while below was another sign which read Pay with Your Life!

"Guess you can't beat those prices," Kirby joked.

"Well at least it looks like no one's here," Pikachu said before peering inside the box office.

Suddenly a very short clown jumped onto the box office's table. The clown was no more than 3 ft. tall and wore a little white clown suit with blue buttons along with a blue-rimmed collar. He donned a pointed blue hat, which was tilted to the left, atop his gaunt white head. His eyes were sunken and he wore a red nose just like the cut out in the shooting gallery. Beneath his nose was a pair of ruby lips, baring a set of sharp teeth. The little clown attempted to slash at Hamtaro with his large butcher's knife.

Hamtaro immediately shot several rounds at the little clown until he fell onto the table, blood trickling out his wounds and dripping off.

"He wasn't a very funny clown," Kirby remarked.

Past the box office was a wide open area outside a doorway which led into the Big Top itself. The only thing of note was a large, lit-up sign depicting a gorilla on a green background. Above the gorilla the word 'Tonight!' and below it was a stylized 'APE' with the words 'Final Appearance!' written beneath.

"I really hope we're not going to be fighting an undead gorilla," Hamtaro mumbled, heading through the doorway.

Just past the doorway was a row of red curtains, the ones immediately facing Pikachu had writing on them. The center most one had the words 'The Next Big Star!' written on it with a star containing a question mark in the center. The two curtains opposite both had hands pointing in the opposite direction, both of them with the words 'This Way!' written on them.

Kirby looked right and saw a short hall that led to red curtain with the word 'Entrance' written in yellow letters above it while to the left was a long hall that appeared to lead to another part of the circus. Feeling curious, Kirby and the gang decided to head left and see where the hall led.

Upon heading to the right, Team SuperStar immediately encountered three outhouse-sized structures of descending size standing next to each other. All three of them were white with blue roofs and doors... each door had a single star on it. As Hamtaro walked past them, the first one, which was the largest, opened to reveal another small clown. The small clown jumped and tried to tackle Kid, but he quickly shot him and dodged his corpse.

The second, which was of medium size, opened and revealed it was empty. Finally, the last and shortest one burst open revealing a large clown. The large clown wore a purple outfit with black jack-o-lantern silhouettes on it and a white collar. The clown's face was in a perpetual angry expression with a green outline around its eyes and clenched teeth. The clown wielded a large red and white hammer which it swung at Hamtaro.

He ducked and began shooting at the clown but strangely, every bullet that hit the clown caused it to produce a loud squeaking noise as if he were shooting a large rubber duck. Kirby couldn't help but laugh as Hamtaro shot the squeaking clown until it fell over and died.

"I did not see that one coming…" Hamtaro said, a little befuddled.

"That was grand!" Kirby said, enthusiastically.

"I think this place might be getting to him, let's keep going," Squirtle said as they moved onward.

The rest of the hall was mostly empty up until they came upon an empty concession stand and a sign that read 'Performers Only! Beyond This Point!' in stylized font.

"Do you think we should turn back?" Squirtle asked.

"No, if this is where the performers go, then Tökkentäkker must be somewhere in there," Hamtaro replied before running past the sign and through some purple curtains.

Past the purple curtains and up a few steps was the underside of the seating stands which contained three outhouses. Hamtaro was promptly attacked by two small clowns while a larger clown approached. The two small clowns latched onto Squirtle's legs and attempted to stab at them before he kicked them off and shot both of them in the face, killing them. Squirtle then focused on the large clown, who was already upon him. The large clown slammed its hammer into the side of his head, knocking him onto his side and making him to lose consciousness.

"Squirtle!" They shouted before Hamtaro shoots the large clown. Pikachu then tried to wake Squirtle up while.

"Squirtle! Squirtle wake up!" Pikachu cried as he shook him and smacked him across the face. Eventually, after about 20 seconds or so, he began to stir.

"Ugh damn it, what happened?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"That big clown hit you in the head but we got him," Kirby explained before changing back into her weapon form.

"I see. " Squirtle asked as he stood up and shook a bit. "Shall we go?"

They nodded as they continued past the out houses.

Upon passing the outhouses, going up a small flight of stairs and through a blue curtain, Kirby was able to get a good view of the circus thanks to his floating. Just as the jester's skull had said it was a three ring circus, each with their own unique attraction. The right ring featured a cannon and a ring of fire, the central ring was empty but was strangely white with a blue star in the center, and the left ring featured three rings of fire with razors within them and long stools. The left ring also had what appeared to be three dogs in them that Hamtaro hoped he wouldn't have to fight. The three rings themselves were surround by empty stands filled with seats.

Upon looking up, Hamtaro saw five long poles which appeared to act as both supports and platforms for the trapeze stunts. Pikachu could also see some vague figures flying near the poles but he couldn't quite make them out. At the center of the Big Top's ceiling was a giant airship with folded wings and three propellers attached to what looked like a boat which seemed to serve as the gondola.

"He must be in there," Hamtaro said to himself, summoning Beelzebub and flying towards the airship.

Suddenly, He heard the sound of a cannon firing by a small clown, who appeared to have been launched by the cannon from the right ring. Hamtaro grunted as he hit the ground and out of the Big Top. Hamtaro shot off the clown's head with his "Fireball" attack before standing up and realizing he was in the left ring, surrounded by the three dogs.

The dogs were about the size of German Shepherds except they looked like deranged poodles. Their fur was pink and they wore large, frilly blue collars although despite their looks, their mouths were equipped with dangerously sharp teeth. The dogs growled and started approaching Hamtaro, getting ready to strike while Hamtaro determined readied himself for the attack.

After several seconds, one of the dogs pounced and Pikachu shot it down before the other two began their attack. Hamtaro managed to kill the second dog but the third managed to knock him down, the dog then tried to maul Hamtaro's face. Hamtaro barely managed to shove his shotgun into the dog's drooling maw and fire three times, killing it.

Past the dogs and the ring, Hamtaro and his teammate noticed another cannon which was aimed at the poles. Curious, he walked up and examined it before looking back at where it was aimed.

"Hey Hamtaro, what are you thinking?" Pikachu asked with concern.

"Well since we can't used the Warp Star because those guys might destroy it and I don't think we can really climb those poles…so..." The Orange Hamster said, trailing off.

"Ooh, yeah! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Kirby cheered excitedly.

"I guess if there isn't another way," Squirtle sighed as Hamtaro nodded and climbed into the large cannon with his teammates behind him, which mysteriously fired and launched them onto the first platform.

Immediately in front of them was a trapeze which led to the next platform but before he could grab it, he was assaulted by two flying bat people. The bat people were of a short, muscular build and had hairy bat-like faces with wings on their backs. They wore tight red pants and wielded red pronged pitchforks.

"Hola!" one of the bat people said in a high-pitched voice with a Spanish accent before they started flying towards Kid with their pitchforks aimed at him.

"Don't worry, we'll cover you!" Kirby told them with Squirtle behind him.

"We will?" Squirtle looked at him like if he was crazy, "I mean yeah we will."

Kirby and Squirtle fired each of his guns at the two, hitting them and causing them to fall to their deaths.

"Well they didn't put up much of a fight," Kirby commented before taking the trapeze and swinging to the next platform.

The second platform was attached to the third via a tight rope which was currently occupied by two large clowns heading towards him though they seemed to be having difficulty staying balanced. Hamtaro smirked, amused by the clowns' plight as he carefully made his way across the tight rope. Upon getting close to the first clown, he shot it in the foot, causing it to squeak and fall off. He then did the same to the second clown before making his way to the third platform.

"Come on, let's go!" Hamtaro said as he and his team continues go to the third platform.

The third platform featured a rope ladder leading to the next platform and a large net a few feet in front of it. Hamtaro holstered his weapons in his pockets before he began climbing the rope ladder with his comrades behind him. On their way up, they encountered a short clown dangling from the ladder, who tried to slash at him but Hamtaro simply loosened the clown's grip, causing the clown to fall. Reaching the top of the fourth platform, he looked and saw the fifth platform across from the fourth though it seemed there was no way to reach it. The only other thing of note was that 'the net was beneath both platforms'. After a few moments of thinking, He decided to take a risk and jumped from the platform and onto the net, which bounced downward when he hit it, but then launched him and his friends back up and onto the fifth platform.

"Never thought that would actually work," Hamtaro said.

"What? What did you think would happen?" Pikachu yelled.

"I thought I would just land on the net and have to find another route," he replied.

Suddenly, a bat person appeared and shouted: "You die!" before pushing them off the platform, causing Team SuperStars to fall and hit the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Kirby asked as Hamtaro slowly stood up.

"Yeah we're fine, damn bat," he replied before seeing a small ambulance with no driver pull up.

"Who in the right mind would possible ride a car this small?" Pikachu asked.

The back of the ambulance opened up and six little clowns began pouring out, all of them heading towards them, their knives at the ready.

"Oh, nevermind then." Pikachu said, backed up towards the center ring as he shot all the clowns, keeping some of them just barely out of reach.

"So, what do you think's coming next?" Kirby asked.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good," Hamtaro replied before turning to face the central ring.

The lights in the circus then went out, save for a large spotlight over the central ring. The central ring's rim then started shooting sparks as the floor within the ring opened up and a platform rose from the center. The platform looked like a medical center with tiled flooring, various medical-looking devices, diagrams and large overhead lamps. At the center of the platform were two raised operating table with restraints, one with what looked to be an unconscious gorilla with a mini-gun attached to its left hand and another which was empty. Next to the operating tables was a sign which read 'We Need Your Brain!'

"Ok that's creepy!" Squirtle said as he looked at this sight.

"No kidding." Hamtaro replied

Behind the tables and raised above the equipment was a huge circular monitor with the image of a balding man with hair sticking out of his temples like devil horns. He seemed to be a middle-aged man with a mustache and goatee but his most striking feature was the large token over his left eye which seemed to be the to be the token Hamtaro had inserted into the tombstone.

"My name is Professor Ludwig von Tökkentäkker and you shall be my masterpiece!" the man declared in a thick German accent.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Big Top (Part 2)

**Chapter 5 - The Big Top (Part 2)**

Two clowns dressed like doctors emerged from behind the operating tables. They wore white coats over scrubs and had orange hair that was styled to look like flower petals. Their make-up had an extra bit of orange that made it look like they were scowling, although they still wore a large toothy grin. One doctor-clown was holding a bloody bone saw while the other wielded a long drill with sharp teeth on the end.

"Hold them still! Ve need their brains!" Tökkentäkker ordered as the clowns charged.

"How about no!" Hamtaro shouted as he shot the first doctor clown dead before the second one approached and tried to impale him with the elongated drill. But he dodged and rolled as Pikachu shot the second clown doctor in the face until it was nothing but a gory mess. He, too, fell dead before Hamtaro went behind the tables to make sure there were no doctor clowns left.

"Thanks!" Hamtaro thanked him.

As they searched, the team saw a diagram showing a human and a gorilla side-by-side, as well as a picture of each of their brains next to their respective owners and various writing all around — most of it medical jargon.

"So that's his plan..." Kirby said as he took out a camera and took pictures of the diagram.

"So why would he want to put our brains inside those gorillas?" Squirtle asked.

"Maybe he thinks it'll make it smarter, but an operation like that would kill us both," Pikachu replied.

"Besides, how would giving it our brains making it smarter?" Hamtaro joked but, before Pikachu could reply, another doctor-clown jumped them.

The doctor-clown tried to stab Hamtaro with a giant syringe but barely missed him, only managing to graze him. Hamtaro grunted before he tried to aim one of his weapons at the doctor-clown, but he quickly knocked it out of his hand before trying to jab him with the needle again. Hamtaro ducked and tried to grab it while firing his other weapon. He missed as the doctor-clown tried to stab him in the side with the huge syringe, but Kirby jumped in and punched the clown doctor as Pikachu blasted him with his Thunderbolt.

"Thanks guys!" Hamtaro thanks them as Squirtle give Hamtaro his gun back to the ground before he managed to get up. However, as soon as he stood, a metal cage came down upon him and closed beneath him.

"Enough! There is no escape!" Tökkentäkker shouted as the cage began to ascend into the airship.

"What the hell?" Hamtaro cried out.

"We're trapped!" Squirtle cried.

A few of the bat people flew by the cage as it ascended and waved to the heroes, taunting them.

"Hasta la vista!" they said before the cage disappeared into the airship. Inside the airship was a small room with several monitors showing various parts of the park, along with a variety of levers and gauges — all of which were centered on a chair with red leather covers.

"Velcome aboard, from this study I have observed your every move. All I asked of all of you vas simply for you to have fun, but you do not obey! Prepare to die!" Tökkentäkker announced over an intercom before the cage rose further onto the airships deck and opened.

Immediately in front of Hamtaro and his team stood Tökkentäkker himself, laughing maniacally. Tökkentäkker wore a blue ringmaster's uniform with tan pants and skull-shaped shoulder pads.

"Ok then, time to end this," Hamtaro said as he shot Tökkentäkker in the shoulder, causing him to recoil. He and the others continued to shoot him as he felt more bullets coming at him.

"Ow! Umlaut, get him!" Tökkentäkker ordered before vanishing in a puff of smoke, the jester's skull taking his place.

"At last we meet, and it's a good thing too, I haven't had a bite all day!" Umlaut said as he flew towards the heroes, his mouth wide open.

"Ugh, I can't wait to shut you up," Hamtaro said as he shot at Umlaut, causing him to stifle but he persisted in flying towards him.

Hamtaro dodged Umlaut's attack as he kept pouring fire, causing him to let out "oof!" every now and again.

"Don't look down," Umlaut sneered as Kirby instinctively looked off the side of the airship and saw that it had taken flight.

Umlaut then attacked, flying up to Hamtaro and sinked his sharp teeth into his arm. Hamtaro screamed as he flailed his arm while shooting Umlaut in the face, the teeth starting to draw blood.

"Hamtaro!" Kirby cried his name.

"I'll save him." Squirtle said as he jumps in and attacks the jester with his Skull Bash attack.

Eventually, Hamtaro managed to fling him off before shoving his weapon into Umlaut's mouth and firing multiple times. Umlaut cried out as he shattered into pieces and faded away.

"Well at least that's over," Hamtaro rumbled before he heard a bullet hit the floor just next to his foot.

"Where did that come from?" Squirtle asking about that gunshot.

"I don't know," Hamtaro replied as he looked around before he saw Tökkentäkker standing on a catwalk to his right and aiming a trumpet-barreled musket it at him.

"Damn it, hold still!" Tökkentäkker shouted as he aimed the musket at Hamtaro and his friends and fired again.

Hamtaro dodged and returned fire, managing to hit Tökkentäkker several times in the chest, causing the ringmaster to shout in rage before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Hamtaro climbed a nearby ladder onto the catwalk and searched for any sign of him along with his friends.

"Seems like the ringmaster is a bit of a coward," Kirby commented.

"Maybe he's scared of us?" Squirtle said with a chuckled.

"He might just be toying with us," Hamtaro said as he found another ladder, this one longer than the last, and climbed up it to the next platform along with the other heroes.

Then they met with Tökkentäkker aiming his musket at him as soon as they reached the top. Tökkentäkker fired and managed to graze Kid's hand. Hamtaro grunted as he jumped up onto the platform and quickly draw one of his weapons, managing to fire off two shots at Tökkentäkker. He then disappeared once more before spotting and climbing another long ladder, this one arched forward a little.

Near the top, Hamtaro could see Tökkentäkker once more, waiting for him and taking aim with his musket. Hamtaro took out his weapon and fired three shots, two of which hit Tökkentäkker and caused him to disappear again as Hamtaro and his teammates made his way to the top.

"This is getting very annoying," Hamtaro said as he winced, his wounds were throbbing from all the stress but he managed to endure.

Tökkentäkker was standing at the stern of the airship, aiming and firing his musket at them but managing to miss due to their dodging and evading accident. Eventually Pikachu got into close enough range to where he pulled out his gun and repeatedly shot Tökkentäkker until he vanished again.

Hamtaro and the others made his way to the edge of the stern, which was protected by a railing, and looked over to see the carnival and the town far below.

"At least we have a nice view," Squirtle said.

"Yeah but no sign of that creep," Pikachu rebutted.

"And now you must die!" Tökkentäkker shouted. Hamtaro, turning around, saw the ringmaster standing behind him before he fired his musket.

"You first," Hamtaro retorted as he shot Tökkentäkker at least eight times in the chest, while he managed to get off a shot that hit Hamtaro in the hip.

This caused to stifle a little and allow Tökkentäkker to charge and tackle not Hamtaro, but also his teammates.

"Auf wiedersehen!" He said as he rush over to the side of them, but they soon jumped out of the way by that attack, luckily they managed to land on an engine attached to one of the propellers.

They managed to stand up only to be faced with Tökkentäkker once more. Tökkentäkker was preparing to strike them, but Hamtaro was just able to react in time and punch him in the face, causing him to disappear again.

"Not sure how much longer I can take this," Hamtaro said as jumped to another catwalk before getting back on the boat.

"Come on, guys we have to beat him! Let's kick his ass!" Squirtle cheered as Hamtaro saw Tökkentäkker standing on the opposite end of the boat.

"How about some firevorks?" Tökkentäkker shorted as he directed two firework missiles at him while he threw two large firecrackers at Kid.

Hamtaro shot down the flying fireworks and dodged the firecrackers as he continued to pour fire on Tökkentäkker, who by now was almost a bloody mess. As they fought, a lightning strike flashed out of nowhere, causing the opponents to shield their eyes as for a moment. Once it had faded, it was revealed that the rear railing near Tökkentäkker was standing was destroyed and the propeller behind him was exposed.

"Time to finish this," Hamtaro said as he looks at his friends, "Are you ready guys!"

"You bet!" Pikachu agreed.

"Okay!" Kirby cheered.

"I couldn't agree more!" Squirtle said, begins to help out.

Hamtaro then charges his red fiery aura along with the other aura of Pikachu, Kirby and Squirtle. As they begin to charge up, Tökkentäkker was getting stunned by their power ups. "Vhat is this strange power?"

With that, Hamtaro (who changes into his Hamha Man costume), Pikachu (with the energy he need to create static charge), Kirby (changing into Plasma Kirby), and Squirtle (using his Aura Overdrive and with the combination his ability Torrent) prepared themselves for their next attack.

"Vhat is this? Stop it! Stop it right now! I am the ringmaster! You will obey me! Obey! Me!" Tökkentäkker shouted furiously and impotently as he threw more fireworks that continually missed.

"Sorry Tökkentäkker but you're CarnEvil has been cancel." Hamtaro shouted.

"Final Dynamic Special!" They all shouted as they used Hamtaro's Fire Buster, Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Kirby's Plasma Cannon and Squirtle's Super powered Water Gun to create a huge beam of energy, combining them both with a super powered attack which hit Tökkentäkker with a massive amount of force. Tökkentäkker screamed in agony as the force of the blast knocked him back into the propeller, slicing him into bloody pieces. Mere seconds after the ringmaster died, the balloon of the airship exploded in spectacular display. The force of the explosion sent Hamtaro and the others flying over the edge and knocked them unconscious as he fell to Earth.


	7. Epilogue 1 - Team Superstar's Ending

**Epilogue 1 - Team Superstar's Ending**

Hamtaro groaned as he woke up to see his team, lying on the ground unconsciously while the sun shined in his eyes. He could hear the sound of birds chirping.

"Heke? Is it over? Was it all a dream?" Hamtaro said as he gets up. Then Pikachu gets up and regain consciousness. "Did we beat him?" Pikachu asked as Hamtaro helped him up.

"I'm not sure…" Squirtle groaned as he gets up along Kirby, pointed to Tökkentäkker grave, still standing where it was as if nothing had happened.

Hamtaro cautiously and curiously walked up to it before hearing a click sound and seeing that the little tray had dropped 4 large tokens. Each of them picked up their tokens and examined it, finding that it had the exact same inscription as the one he used to start up the madness that night. Then they turned their coins over and had another description say, 'Game Over'. They smiled as they put their token in Squirtle's Poke Bag and turned back to each other.

"Let's go home," he said. "We won."

"Really?! Yay! Woo hoo! We won! We won!" Kirby cheered and jumped with joy.

"But won't someone else just come along and startup CarnEvil again?" Pikachu pointed out.

"Not if they don't have these," Hamtaro replied as they held up the token.

"Alright, if you say so," Pikachu said with a half-smile as they all walked through the cemetery and out the gate, basking in the morning.

"I wonder what are friends will say if they heard about this story?" Squirtle said in questioned.

"I don't know... but hopefully they wouldn't try to mock us for being in a cemetery filled with corpses in a faraway place." Hamtaro said as they left back on their ship the Star Ship.

Unbeknownst to the triumphant group, however, the grave produced another token which sat there and awaited the next visitor to the Carnival of Evil.


	8. Epilogue 2 - Hamtaro's Ending

**Epilogue 2 - Hamtaro's Ending**

After the adventure Hamtaro had with his teammate...

Hamtaro suddenly walked to the clubhouse, feeling exhausted by the scary adventure he had with his friends Pikachu, Kirby & Squirtle. Soon he ran to the clubhouse as he meets his Ham-Ham Friends.

"Hamha Everyone!" He greeted them slightly.

"Hamha Hamtaro!" They greeted them.

"Welcome back Hamtaro! We missed you!" Lapis said, seeing their Ham-Ham friend back from Iowa.

"Yeah, how's the trip?" Lazuli said.

"Yeah, we overheard that you, Kirby, Pikachu and Squirtle were seeking out for some legend or something. What was it?" Oxnard said in question.

Hamtaro sighed in depression. "I don't want to talk about..."

Bijou looks at him. "Why not? Did something happened?"

"It's nothing... that and the fact that me and the bros went to this "Spooky tour" and found a really old tombstone that turns the cemetery into a evil Carnival." Hamtaro muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean by "Evil Carnival"?" Boss asked, overhearing him.

"Yeah what do you mean by that Hamtaro?" Pashmina said.

"Oh don't get me started... you wouldn't believe me after I went through." Hamtaro groaned.

"Come on Hamtaro we're your friend we haven't heard from you since you and your teammates went to Iowa, come on tell us, please." Lazuli said as she and Penelope give him them their puppy eyed looks.

Hamtaro sighed. "Ok I'll tell you... you see it like this..."

*20 Minutes Later...*

"And that's how it happened!" Hamtaro said after telling the story.

"Wow you guys really had a hard time on that adventure." Panda said.

"Yeah an evil Carnival with monster, zombies and freakzoids. Sound kinda scary." Lapis said, surprised.

"Yeah... I felt shaky after hearing that story..." Oxnard said, shaky in fear.

"But I'm so glad you alright Hamtaro, after you boys went through." Bijou said, relieved in her french accent.

"Thanks..." Hamtaro groaned.

"Hmm..." Maxwell was thinking at the moment.

"What's the matter Maxwell?" Sandy asked.

"Well... its just... how can a man who died in 1898 in Iowa created a haunted amusement park when he was dead, and why would he do an operation on humans, including Hamsters, Pokemon and Star Warriors and animals? That's just so wrong." Maxwell admitted.

"I agree. Beside an operation like would kill 2 patients." Flora said, agreeing with him.

"And a top of that why the humans create a tombstone that can be like coin slot? Would anybody would find that tombstone and re-emerge that carnival?" Pashmina asked in worried.

"Not without this." Hamtaro said as he pulls out the Token from his backpack and shows it to everyone, they were surprised and impressed. "This is what they used for the tombstone."

"What? I...I don't believe!" Boss said, shocked.

"Wow! Cool" Cappy exclamed.

"Well I'll be..." Howdy muttered.

"Let see that!" Maxwell said as he examines the token up close then response. "This is unbelieveable!"

"Yep sure is." Hamtaro replied.

After yesterday that has happened, the Ham-Ham decide to do their Ham-Ham Halloween celebration, in return of Hamtaro's Adventure and everyone was wearing their costumes:

Hamtaro -Frankenstein

Bijou - Witch

Pashmina - Witch

Penelope - Ghost

Howdy - Sir Lancelot (Knight)

Cappy - Pumpkin

Panda - Skeleton

Oxnard - Spider

Dexter - Pirate

Boss - Alien

Sandy - Banshee

Maxwell - Scientist

Stan - Celebrity

Lapis - Wizard

Lazuli - Witch

Sky-Ham - Bird

Okini - Empress

Ms. Mystery - Fortune-teller (Oblivious)

Magical - Magician

Pepper - Farmer

Snoozer - Goblin

Until late at night, the Ham-Hams didn't stop partying. They were having a blast, even for Snoozer. When they all did, they all immediately bade each other good-bye, and finally returned back to their homes.

Hamtaro ran up the drainpipe quickly and into Laura's room. He got back into his carrier and took off his Franken-Ham mask right before Laura came into the room. She was still in her princess costume and had just returned from a Halloween party.

"Hi, Hamtaro!" she greeted. "The Halloween party was a blast! Too bad you couldn't come with me."

You probably had a better time at that Halloween party than the time the Ham-Hams and I had at the Bad Hams' Halloween party..., Hamtaro reflected. Wish I did go with you.

The End!


	9. Epilogue 3 - Pikachu's Ending

**Epilogue 3 - Pikachu's Ending**

"Oh so that's what happened."

Back in the Pokemon world, Pikachu was back home to friends Piplup, Infernape, Buneary and the rest of the other Pokemon that were inside Pikachu's home. Pikachu told them his side of the story about the 'Carnival of Evil', how and the others survived from the nightmare he went through.

Piplup laughed like he was mocking him by his story and said, "Man I can't believe a Pokemon like you would be scare of being haunted by zombies and monsters inside a scary Carnival, I mean our leader scared." he laughed.

Pikachu, getting irritated by Piplup, said, "Hey, shut up! At Least I'm not a showoff like you!"

"Ha! Yeah but you and your buddies were total scared by those guys, I mean if there with my own team of heroes, I would be the hero against those guys." Piplup said, then started chuckling.

Pikachu groaned. "Oh come on Piplup cut him from slack, so he went to a cemetery and turned into an Evil Carnival, you can at least acknowledge him for being brave back." Ambipom said, trying to get Piplup to ease on the laughter on Pikachu.

Pikachu groaned some more as his anger was about to burst when his electric cheeks goes to the horizon but somehow got when an monkey like hand touched his little to calm himself down. It was Infernape. "Don't worry about him Pikachu; he's just trying to psych you out."

Pikachu sighed. "You're right. You believe me right?"

"Dude, have I ever not believe you?" Infernape asked, sarcastically.

"Nope." Pikachu answered with grin.

"There you go." Internape said, happily.

"Hey Pikachu!" Buneary said as she walks towards him.

Pikachu looks at her, "Oh Hey, Buneary, what's up?"

"Oh, everything is fine. Listen about that adventure..." Buneary said.

"Oh that... well, I wanted to show you and the others something that I picked up, but apparently a certain "Pokémon" started laughing for my cowardliness." Pikachu said, glaring at Piplup.

"Oh come I just kidding." Piplup complicated but it was just stop by Ambipom's glare. "Sorry."

"So Pikachu..." Croagunk started to talk to him. "What was it that... you want to show us?"

"Just this." Pikachu said as he shows his token to his friends, they were surprised and shocked. Well mostly Piplup, being shocked. "W-W-Wha-What?! Where do you get that!?"

Pikachu smirked. "Now who gets the last laugh." He then laughed at Piplup, along with Buneary and his friends, making Piplup feel so humiliated.

The End!


	10. Epilogue 4 - Kirby's Ending

**Epilogue 4 - Kirby's Ending**

*Tiff's Journal*

Since 2 days has past, Kirby return home to Dreamland from his trip to the Real World where Hamtaro lived. Kirby had an awesome but yet scary adventure over there, going to a scary cemetery, changes into a scary Carnival of Evil and fought evil zombies and monsters which were brought up from the dead thanks to the tombstone of a german professor Ludwig Von Tokkentakker. Man what a creep. Kirby told me and all of us citizens the adventure on the real world and how that Professor Tokkentakker tried to used not only Kirby's brain but also Hamtaro's, Pikachu's and Squirtle's brains to create his own zombie monsters. I tell ya an operation like that would kill them in the process, not that I care. And showing us that proof, Kirby brought out a token that was from the other world including the souvenirs he got from the Carnival. Mr. Curio took it and examines them, he was as surprised as everyone when they all see the thing. But that's not the only thing... a ton of other great things have been happening too. Since Kirby left this world, we've been working on setting our decoration for this years Halloween without Kirby trying the ruin things for us and him. Well, after he left, his girlfriend Jigglypuff, came to our world along with Kirby's smash bros friends Ness, Lucas, Pichu, Yoshi, Nana, Popo, Mr. Game & Watch and Red came to our world for the celebration and also wanted to see Kirby. But alas, Kirby wasn't here at moment, so we recommend for them to stay so Kirby can come back. But after that little scary adventure, Kirby return and everyone including Jigglypuff were super excited to see him come back, even King DeDeDe. Dedede is much nicer now, but he's still rather mischievous. He and Escargoon are actually working… well the Waddle Dee's are working all day and night to put this celebration. Then the celebration began as Kirby and the rest of us celebrate Halloween in return gives Kirby all the candy Dreamland had to offer, but eventually shares halves to all to everyone in Dreamland including me and Jigglypuff. And the 2 of us each give him a kiss for it. Yep It was the best Halloween ever.

Tiff

Tiff then placed her journal book to Kirby's desk and looks over to the bed to see Kirby, Jigglypuff, Tokkori & Pichu sleeping on the same bed together. She smiled, seeing the together like as she sleeps back to her sleeping bag along with Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Iroo, Spikehead, and Honey.

She slip into bed and started to goes sleep until she whispered, "Goodnight Kirby."

The End!


	11. Epilogue 5 - Squirtle's Ending

**Epilogue 5 - Squirtle's Ending**

"Whoa Squirtle I cannot believe you and the others when you're at that creepy cemetery and found the legend of the tombstone of Ludwig Von Tökkentäkker."

"Yeah that was really cool of you Squirtle to find a tombstone like that."

"Yeah, I know... I just wished that I will never ever go back to that place again. I mean an Evil Carnival filled with monsters and zombies, I have enough of it."

Back in Mystery Dungeon World, Squirtle was back in his Team Base with Pichu (PMD) and Charmander talking about the adventure he and the other heroes went through at CarnEvil.

"Why not? It was so cool, if it weren't so scary by the time you got home from that adventure. Wish we should've been there." Charmander said, filled with excitement.

"But unfortunately we have to stay here and work on the Halloween Party around Pokémon Square and it's celebration since it's all over the village." Pichu said.

"I see... well working is what Pokémon do when they're on a rescue team right?" Squirtle asked.

"Yep, that's right!" Charmander and Pichu said in unison.

Then they all said until they heard a familiar came to them. "Hey Guys!" They turned their heads and found Chikorita rushing towards them.

"Hey Chikorita!" Squirtle greeted.

"Hey Squirtle! I heard that you came back from your trip to the other world. Was it fun back there?" Chikorita asked then smiled.

Squirtle smiled back. "Yeah, it was fun while it lasted... I will never go back there again."

"Huh? But why?" Chikorita and Pichu asked in disbelief.

"Yeah why?" Charmander asked.

Squirtle groaned as he felt queasy on tell whole adventure in the CarnEvil. "I'm just over the edge on the whole Evil Carnival thing that's all."

"Oh really?" They turned and spotted Gengar, Ekans and Medicham (Team Meanies) over by the base and walked towards the group. "Then why not a good story will take off your mine?" Gengar said in questioned.

"I don't know..." Squirtle said, still feeling queasy.

"Yeah tell us about it, I'm sure it everything better." Pichu suggested.

"Uh..."

"Good idea, why not tell us your tale of your adventure." Absol said, appearing from the entrance of the Team Base with Smeargle, Pikachu, Raichu, Team A.C.T, and Meditite.

"Uh..."

"Come on Squirtle!" Charmander said, encouraging him to tell the story.

"Please Squirtle... for me." Chikorita said, sparkling her eye at Squirtle.

This made Squirtle blushed and looked defeated on the whole fear on this story. So, he gave up and sighed then said, "Ok, I'll tell you."

They all seem to be smiling at him as he begins story. "Remember when the legend of that Tombstone of Ludwig Von Tokkentakker everyone in the real world." They nodded. "Well this is what they used to get for the legend to be emerge." He stated as he brings in his Toolbox and show them the Token he got for the tombstone. Everyone was in an awe state for seeing this very rare item from the other world.

Squirtle sighed in relief. 'Maybe... this wouldn't be so bad after all." He then smiled and begins to them the story of CarnEvil.

The End!


	12. Music Video - Thriller

**Music Video - Thriller**

"Thriller"

Written by Rod Temperton

Performed by Yuri Lowenthal

"Rap" Performed by Brian Palermo

Recording Artist by Michael Jackson

Produced by Quincy Jones

Then we enter the main meat of the film. We found a frightful cemetery in a cold Halloween night, and lies there is a kind of Tombstones of all the dead people and animals (don't ask) around here. Then a familiar old, battered tractor, dragging a large wagon behind it with the words "Spooky Sam's Ghost Tour" painted on its side, creaked its way through a cemetery. As the music starts, the area become foggy and the tractor continues to move in ahead with the pain as more images of terrifying memories and flashback images of the TV shows Hamtaro, Pokémon and Kirby that invades the scariness Team Superstar.

Hamtaro:

It's close to midnight

Something evil's lurkin' in the dark

Under the moonlight

You see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream

But terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze

As horror looks you right between the eyes

You're paralyzed

All:

'Cause this is Thriller

Thriller night

And no one's gonna save you

From the beast about to strike

You know it's Thriller

Thriller night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer

Thriller tonight, yeah

As the scene change we see Hamtaro, Pikachu, Kirby, and Squirtle in a foggy alleyway of the street. They appeared by performing the Thriller dance in the night (MJ: Experience Version).

Hamtaro:

You hear the door slam

And realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand

And wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes

And hope that this is just imagination

Girl

But all the while

You hear a creature creepin' up behind

You're outta time

All:

'Cause this is Thriller

Thriller night

There ain't no second chance

Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl

Thriller

Thriller night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer

Thriller tonight

Hamtaro:

Night creatures callin'

The dead start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time

Squirtle, Pikachu & Kirby:

They're open wide

Hamtaro:

This is the end of your life

Hamtaro:

They're out to get you

There's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you

Unless you change that number on your dial

Now is the time

For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah

All through the night

I'll save you from the terror on the screen

I'll make you see

All:

That this is Thriller

Thriller night

'Cause I can thrill you more

Than any ghoul would ever dare try

(Backing: Thriller, Thriller night)

So let me hold you tight

And share a

Pikachu, Squirtle, and Kirby:

Killer, diller, chiller Thriller here tonight

All:

'Cause this is Thriller

Thriller night

Girl, I can thrill you more

Than any ghoul would ever dare try

(Backing: Thriller, Thriller night)

So let me hold you tight

And share a

Pikachu, Kirby and Squirtle:

Killer, thriller

Hamtaro:

Oh!

They then pass a nearby graveyard, in which zombies begin to rise out of their caskets. The zombies corner Hamtaro and his teammates threateningly, and then suddenly, becomes a zombie themselves. The zombies and Team SuperStars then break into an elaborate song and dance number. Like all self-respecting undead, the zombies can barely put one foot in front of the other when walking, but man, can they dance.

Hamtaro:

(I'm Gonna Thrill You Tonight)

Vincent Price: (spoken)

Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize your neighborhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpse's shell

All:

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

(Thriller, thriller)

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

(Thriller night, thriller)

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Thriller night, babe

Vincent Price: (spoken, VO)

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller

*Evil Laughter*


End file.
